Así fue
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Atemu regresa del mundo de los muertos, dos años después de la batalla en Kuruelna para poder casarse con su hikari... pero las cosas ya no son como antes, todo ha cambiado para el ex-faraón. OneShot. Songfic.


**Así fue****.**

**Capítulo único.**

**Songfic – Oneshot**

El sol pegaba a raudales en Ciudad Dominó, en una mañana de lunes, en la que, en el aeropuerto del lugar, acababa de aterrizar un avión proveniente de El Cairo, donde un muchacho, de no más de dieciocho años, con el cabello tricolor, los ojos rasgados –de color rojo- y la tez morena, viajaba desde hacía unas horas. Este muchacho, un antiguo faraón egipcio, de nombre Atemu, había regresado del mundo de la muerte, en el que había estado "descansando" desde hacia dos años, después de su duelo, y derrota contra Yugi, en el templo de Kuruelna.

Y precisamente por Yugi regresaba, por Yugi los dioses egipcios le habían concedido una segunda vida, una vida de paz… que él había decidido pasar junto a su Yugi, su hikari, su único amor. E iba a verlo, se dirigía a la casa-tienda en un taxi, por el cual veía pasar la ciudad, los arcades, la preparatoria, el edificio de Kaiba Corp.… y luego, luego una pequeña casa, del color del sol. Pagó al conductor con el dinero que le había prestado Ishizu antes de partir de Egipto, y bajó del auto, para posarse frente a la puerta de color azul, con el corazón saltándole de su lugar, pues por fin todo iba a ser como antes de que él se tuviera que marchar, todo como antes… cuando ambos eran felices… tocó tres veces la aldaba de la puerta, y después de unos minutos, alguien abrió.

Pero a quien vio frente a él, no fue a su hikari sonriéndole de manera infantil, sino a un muchacho alto, castaño y de ojos azules, vestido sólo con una bata de seda a juego con sus ojos y el conjunto de pijama, del mismo color. Y esto lo desconcertó completamente, pues que él recordara, Seto no solía vivir en la casa-tienda, y tampoco le agradaban él o su hikari, por lo que no entendía aun qué hacía él, a esas horas de la tarde, en pijama, y además, en su antigua casa. "¿Puedo pasar?" fue lo único que logró articular, y el otro sólo asintió, al parecer, igual de impactado de verlo frente a su puerta.

La casa, cuando entró, estaba igual que como la recordaba, igual que la última vez, al entrar, lo primero que se divisaba era la pequeña sala de estar, con sillones forrados de color negro, una mesita al centro, la cocina al fondo, y un poco más allá, una puerta que daba a la entrada de la tienda del abuelo, donde no se oía ningún movimiento por parte del señor, lo que le hizo preguntarse dónde estaría ahora, para dejar a su nieto en manos de Seto, bueno casi todo era igual… menos por un pequeño detalle: Seto, al que había perdido de vista, por estar tan interesado en la casa.

**Perdona si te hago llorar,**

**Perdona si te hago sufrir,**

**Pero es que no está en mis manos,**

**Me he enamorado, me enamoré.**

Seto regresó unos minuto después, acompañado de Yugi, que había crecido un palmo –tanto, que alcanzaba ya el mentón del CEO- y que tenía un aire rebelde con el cabello alborotado y mojado. "Yami…" susurró el muchacho, acercándose a él para tocarlo, como si no creyera del todo que estuviera ahí, como si pensara que su mente estaba jugándole una broma. "Aibou, he vuelto" afirmó el ex faraón, buscando sus labios, que Yugi negó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, incómoda. "Tenemos que hablar, Yami" se excusó Yugi, indicándole que se sentara, para después hacerle una seña a Seto, para indicarle que estaría bien, y después sentarse junto al aun perplejo faraón. "¿Qué pasa, aibou?" soltó el moreno, dolido por el anterior gesto de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. "¿Qué hace Seto aquí?" cambió de pregunta al ver como su otro yo no le respondía y sólo se limitaba a observarlo con una cara de profundo sufrimiento. "Seto y yo, bueno… estamos saliendo" explicó Yugi, removiéndose en el sofá nervioso.

Eso último debió entenderlo mal, sí, eso debía ser, Yugi no debía… no podía salir con Seto, su más grande rival, pero también su más grande amigo, cuyo lazo se remontaba al antiguo Egipto, y del que había jurado nunca lo traicionaría… no, eso era imposible, ellos no podían haberlo traicionado. "¿Perdón?" dijo, por fin, mirando a cualquier lado, menos a los ojos amatistas de su hikari, pues temía ver reflejada la verdad en ellos. "Seto y yo salimos, desde hace un año, más o menos, yo… perdón, Yami, pero pensé que jamás iba a volver a verte y quería rehacer mi vida, y Seto estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesité."

**Perdona si te causo dolor,**

**Perdona si te digo adiós**

…

**¿Cómo decirle que te amo?**

**Si él me ha preguntado,**

**Le he dicho que no.**

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Yugi se le hundía, como un cuchillo, directo en el corazón, pero sabía que era totalmente lógico que Yugi rehiciera su vida, no podía recriminárselo, pues él para nada estaba enterado, o alguien le había dado la certeza de que él regresarían pero ¿con él…? ¿Acaso él podía darle todo el afecto que necesitaba? ¿Acaso él sabía hacerlo dormir profundamente por las noches? ¿Conocía entonces, sus miedos, sus gustos, y todo lo que él se había aprendido de memoria, como para ser su compañero? Bueno, nada de eso importaba si Yugi, su Yugi, lo amaba a él, por lo que, por fin, lo preguntó. "¿Lo amas?" Yugi bajó la vista, y en sus mejillas blancas, apareció un color rojizo. Sin embargo, Yugi no respondió a su pregunta, sólo se limitó a murmurar cosas vagas e imprecisas sobre lo mal anfitrión que era por no ofrecerle algo de tomar, dicho lo cual, salió disparado hacia la cocina, donde Seto leía el periódico tranquilamente, pero que alzó la vista al entrar él.

"¿Yugi, estás bien?" compuso el CEO, tras bajar el periódico. "Sí –mintió a medias- es sólo que me ha preguntado si te amo y yo… no he podido decirle la verdad" Yugi se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, emitiendo leves sollozos. "Sé que es difícil para ti, Yugi, pero has de ser fuerte y no llorar, déjale claro el por qué de tu decisión en lugar de hacerle más daño" atinó a decir Seto, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas al muchacho, de manera acertada, eso era lo que a Yugi le encantaba de él, lo que lo había hecho enamorarse de Seto Kaiba, hacía un año, porque decía las cosas como eran, aunque dañaran, y él todavía recordaba, que la noche, exactamente un año después de la partida de Yami, ambos se encontraban en la casa-tienda, él, atendiendo la tienda del abuelo, que recién acababa de fallecer, y el joven empresario –según- comprando algunas cartas que le hacían falta, pero que le reveló sus verdaderas intenciones pasadas un tiempo. "Yugi, me gustas" jamás olvidaría esas palabras, así como jamás olvidaría estas nuevas, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque a Yami le doliera.

**Soy honesta con él y contigo,**

**A él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado,**

**Si tú quieres seremos amigos,**

**Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado,**

**Ya no te aferres a un imposible,**

**Ya no te hagas, ni me hagas más daño**

Así, más calmado, Seto ayudó a Yugi a levantarse del suelo, le proporcionó las bebidas que le había prometido al faraón, le besó, y luego lo dejó salir de la pequeña instancia, con dos tambaleantes vasos de juego de naranja, para por fin, confrontar la verdad. "Yo sí amo a Seto" confirmó el muchacho, después de un largo silencio, en el cual desaparecieron tres cuartas partes de su juego de naranja. "¿Y a mí?" preguntó el moreno, temeroso, como jamás lo había estado nunca, ni aun siendo faraón, como si de esa respuesta pendiera su vida entera. "¿Aun me amas, Yugi?" el susodicho negó con la cabeza, una sola vez, pero lo suficientemente lento para dar a entender su respuesta. "Te quiero, Yami, te estimo demasiado, pues gracias a ti conocí a todos mis amigos, y me enamoré por primera vez en la vida, pero… eso, eso que sentí por ti hace dos años, ya sólo quedó reducido una amistad y nada más" aclaró el joven, tomando entre sus blancas manos las morenas de él, como aquella vez en que éste, siendo faraón, había perdido todas su fuerzas y Yugi se las había devuelto con tan sólo eso: un apretón de manos, cálido y reconfortante, pero que ahora ya no le era suficiente, pues se sentía vacío después de ver tal respuesta.

Vacío, estúpido, perdido, derrotado, decepcionado… no encontraba palabras para describir la creciente sensación que se instalaba en su corazón, como si de un gas tóxico se tratase, subiendo lentamente por todo su cuerpo, embotándole el cerebro, y alentando unas ganas tremendas de matar a Seto Kaiba en cuanto lo viera, pues toda amistad que pudo haber existido antes se había borrado de su mente, ahora sólo quería saber por qué él, por qué precisamente él, de todas las personas de ese mundo, le había ganado en el amor, pero siempre había perdido en un duelo, era ilógico, simplemente inaudito ¿acaso esa era la vida de paz prometida? ¡Pues vaya vida! Maldición, ¡vaya vida más mediocre, vaya vida más triste! No, no podía dejarlo así, él nunca había sido hombre que se rindiera fácilmente, algo debía hacer, sí…

"Podemos empezar de nuevo, Yugi –dijo, con un dejo suplicante en la voz- Ya verás, será todo como antes, sólo dame… sólo danos algo más de tiempo, una segunda oportunidad Yugi, creo que la merezco" pidió el moreno, asiendo con fuerza las manos de su hikari, que temblaban descontrolablemente, como si este tratara de controlar su llanto, pero que seguía sonriendo de manera triste. "No puedo, Yami, eso ya se acabó."

**Tú bien sabes que no fue mi culpa,**

**Tú te fuiste sin decirme nada,**

**Y a pesar que lloré como nunca,**

**Yo seguía de ti enamorado,**

**Pero te fuiste, y que regresabas**

**No me dijiste, y sin más nada,**

**¿Por qué? No lo sé,**

**Pero fue así… así fue.**

"Se acabó aquél día de hace dos años, el día en que me pediste que te venciera, el día en que atravesaste aquella puerta al mundo de los muertos, porque después de eso, vi todo perdido, lloré, Yami, lloré tanto y por tanto tiempo… tenías que irte, yo lo sabía a la perfección, pero nunca nadie me dijo que regresarías, y no es tan fácil, no es tan fácil como se dice "una segunda oportunidad", ya han pasado tantas cosas que no se pueden cambiar, tantas cosas que me han hecho una mejor persona, me han trasformado, y he madurado con eso, he madurado, y ahora sé que esto se acabó, y no hay vuelta atrás, ya no la hay" dejó su frase en al aire, la voz se le había hecho un hilo, pero él había permanecido impasible mientras hablaba, era cierto lo que hablaba, había madurado, para bien o para mal, y ese, ese ya no era aquél Yugi, tímido que él había conocido.

"Ya has oído a Yugi" se oyó hablar a otra voz, en la sala de estar, Seto se había unido a la conversación, dispuesto a alejar a tan molesto faraón de su Yugi, sí, SU Yugi, pues ahora le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. "Yugi ya decidido, y no puedes quejarte ahora, Atemu, pues tú no estuviste ahí cuando su abuelo murió –a Yami se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-, no lo apoyaste y reconfortaste, en cambio sus amigos y yo, sobretodo yo, estuvimos aquí, junto a él, y aun sigo aquí, Yami, mi voluntad no ha flaqueado, te advierto que no permitiré que Yugi vuelva a sufrir como antes" Seto volvió a hablar, pero esta vez usando aquél tono de suficiencia, y que no admitía réplicas, que a veces llegaba a hacerlo enfadar, justo como ahora. "Bien, ya es suficiente" puntualizó Yugi, pues el ex faraón de Egipto, en un revuelo de su chaqueta azul, se había levantado del sofá, con expresión de pocos amigos, dispuesto a empezar una pelea.

Su pequeño aibou negó con la cabeza, arrugando el entrecejo al verlos comportarse como niños, se levantó también de su asiento y como nadie hacia o decía nada, dio por zanjada la conversación, ofreciéndole a Yami la antigua habitación del abuelo, pues sabía que este no tenía a donde ir. Yami analizó sus posibilidades, primero que nada, no tenía donde pasar la noche, desconocía donde vivía Jonouchi, por lo que no podía quedarse con él, pero, por otra parte, la posibilidad de pasar la noche ahí, o quizá más tiempo, le parecía aun más desalentadora que no tener un lugar donde quedarse, pues estaba seguro que Seto, como rivales que eran, trataría de hacerlo enfadar al pasar incluso aun mas tiempo pegado a Yugi… Ufff, suspiró, dejando de lado aquella posible jugarreta del ojiazul, pasaría quisiera él o no, más tiempo con su hikari, y quién sabe, todo podría cambiar viviendo ambos en esa casa, aun con la presencia de Seto ahí.

**Te brindé la mejor de las suertes,**

**Me propuse no hablarte, ni verte,**

**Y hoy que has vuelto no hay nada,**

**Ya no puedo, ni debo quererte,**

**Ya no te amo, me he enamorado,**

**De un ser divino****, de un buen amor,**

**Que me enseñó a olvidar y a perdonar.**

Yugi lo acompañó al cuarto prometido en cuanto anunció que se quedaba, causando una mueca de fastidio en la cara del ojiazul, que se retiró a otro lugar de la casa, Yugi lo dejó ahí y se marchó lo más pronto posible, pues al parecer no quería pasar tiempo solo con su otro yo, no como antes, que eran inseparables. En cuanto Yami se vio solo en la gran habitación, se lanzó a la cama, que no tenía una sola mota de polvo, a pesar de que el propietario de ella ya no vivía ahí desde hacía tiempo, al parecer alguien –supuso quién- iba todos los días a arreglar la habitación. Yugi no había cambiado en nada, pensó, dándose una vuelta en el edredón de color dorado, seguía siendo un muchacho gentil y desinteresado, aun con él, a pesar de estar comprometido con Seto, ya que lo había dejado quedarse.

Así pues, se levantó de la cama, y se puso a inspeccionar la habitación, de color azul marino, donde en las paredes lucían varios marcos de plata, con fotos del anterior propietario del lugar: Sugoroku Moto, en algunas de sus expediciones a Egipto, en torneos de Duelo de Monstruos, con un pequeño bebé en brazos, de cabello tricolor y una mujer sonriéndole a la cámara, con Yugi jugando cartas, tantas cosas… tantos recuerdos le venían a la mente cuando veía a Yugi sostener una carta entre los dedos, le hacía recordar las batallas que habían librado juntos, los enemigos derrotados, los amigos ganados, el amor que una vez creció entre ellos, y ahora no quedaba nada de eso, sólo un deck.

Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mas sobre eso, pues la puerta se abrió detrás de él, y Seto avanzó hacia donde estaba, con paso decidido y esa expresión de pocos amigos, tan típica de él. "El señor Moto te dejó la mitad de esta casa –anunció mostrándole un papel, que resultó ser el testamento del susodicho- Al parecer, el era el único que pensaba que regresarías" comentó, con un suave siseo de la voz. "Pero te advierto otra cosa, Yugi se marcha conmigo a mi mansión, no lo dejaré aquí solo contigo ni un minuto más, Mokuba no se aguanta de que vaya a vivir allá, pues ha llegado el momento, veo que no te alegra la noticia"

**Me he enamorado****,**

**Me enamoré,**

**No lo sé,**

**Así fue…**

Yami arqueó las cejas, divertido ante los celos del joven empresario. "¿Tienes miedo de que Yugi vuelva a mí?" preguntó, con aquél tono tan particular que solía emplear al llevar la ventaja en un duelo. "Claro que no" aclaró el ojiazul, con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz, que no le pasó desapercibido al faraón de Egipto. "Pues deberías –afirmó- ya que esto se ha convertido en un juego, donde sólo uno saldrá vencedor, y ¡oh! –exclamó, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy importante- Yo soy el rey de los juegos" comentó con arrogancia. Seto estaba a punto de replicar, pero fue detenido por Yugi, que en ese momento había llegado a la habitación, en busca de Seto, que se había tardado en bajar, y ahora los observaba detenidamente, alternando la mirada entre uno y otro. "¿Pasa algo?" Inquirió el rubio al entrar, pues se notaba una tensión tangible en el aire. "No, Yugi, no pasa nada, sólo le explicaba a tu amigo que nos marcharemos tan pronto sea posible" se adelantó Seto a decir, pues el moreno había abierto la boca para contestar algo que seguramente no le favorecería ante los ojos de su aibou. "Bueno –aceptó Yugi, aun dudoso- Sólo… sólo venía a avisarte que la ducha está lista para cuando quieras, Seto" se sonrojó el más pequeño de los Yugis, mirando hacia el suelo, al tiempo que Yami fruncía el ceño y Seto componía una sonrisa triunfal. "Gracias, Yugi" susurró el castaño suavemente, para luego tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo fuera de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada asesina al faraón, que éste devolvió con crecer, sin dejar de sonreír de manera maliciosa.

"El juego empieza ahora" sentenciaron ambos.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola a todos, bueno, este fanfic me gustó mucho, considero que es uno de mis mejores trabajos, y en el quise plasmar algo que se me ocurrió al escuchar esta canción, que por cierto se llama "Así fue" y la conozco por una cantante llamada Yuridia, en realidad no sé quien la cante originalmente pues es de hace muchísimo tiempo, pero ahí tienen el dato, como sea, les decía, que esta vez quise plasmar en un fanfic este sentimiento del desamor, pues esta vez, y muy al contrario de la mayoría de mis fanfics, aunque Yami regresa Yugi no lo está esperando, como siempre, y ha decidido rehacer su vida con Seto, lo que no se esperaba era esto, pero bueno, las cosas nunca son como uno quiere ¿o si? No descarto hacer una continuación, aunque será después de mucho tiempo, pues tengo cuatro proyectos sin terminar de YGO así que… espero sus comentarios, ¿quieren continuación? Gracias por leer y espero me dejen un review.

Ja ne!


End file.
